


Last Night

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: ELLICK WEEK 2020 [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick WEEK DAY 1, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie has and concussion and stays with Nick but also talks through the drugs.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: ELLICK WEEK 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711204
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Last Night

Last Night

Prompt: We need to talk about what happened last night.

Nick Torres woke up and walked over to the coffee maker. He had a headache from last night and glanced at his couch. Last night was horrible. During a raid, Nick and Ellie were thrown across the room. And Ellie hit her head, hard. After staying all night in the ER after clear instructions on concussion protocol. Nick spent all night, making sure his attractive drug-addled co-worker didn’t slip into a coma or developed to bleeding on the brain. 

“Nicky,” Called weakly from the couch. This was something new, Ellie in her drugged state had started him, Nicky, He was too tired to correct her. 

“Nick??” Ellie called again. 

“Yo, I’m in the kitchen,” Nick said as he poured two cups of coffee. “I have some fruit. If you want and maybe some yogurt.” 

“Coffee right now and maybe something to help this headache” Ellie groan as the light hit her eyes, she dragged herself over to the counter, hair in her eyes and bruise forming on her forehead.

“Good morning B. Sleep well?” Nick smirked at the disheveled woman who walked into his kitchen. 

“If you can, call it to sleep,” Ellie remarked and sipped her coffee and finally looked up at him. “It is a good thing; you are handsome.” 

Nick’s smirk turned into to full-blown smile. “B relax, it is just coffee. Are you still feeling the effects of your pain meds?” 

“Nope, just pain this morning.” Ellie blinked at him through bleary eyes. 

“Do you remember last night? Nick grabbed some fruit. “You were very chatty in your drug high.” 

“Oh, No!!” Ellie’s hair fell into her face covering the blush that stained that her cheeks

“We need to talk about what happened last night,” Nick finished his coffee.

“Did I say something horrible?” Ellie asked as she stared into her coffee, avoiding Nick’s brown eyes. 

“Let just say, I love your nickname for me. No one’s called me Nicky since my mom died. And I think you confessed your love for me a couple of times. Also declared your hatred for Endgame and how Natasha, whoever she is, didn’t need to die. And also said that you wished we were married so you could see me smile every single day and hopefully get rid of my frown lines. Nick said as he reheated her coffee. 

Ellie looked at him and knew her blush had deepened. 

“Well, most of those things are true,” Elle said. “I think the last part is true. You do need to smile more.” Ellie lied, hoping to maintain some of her dignity. Getting blown up by a bag guy is one thing. Hitting your head on the ground while pushing your partner out the way, was embarrassing. 

Ellie finally met his eyes, and something flared in his brown eyes that scared her and until Nick was ready to address the elephant in the room. Ellie tucked the look in her heart and patiently waited.

“And if the roles were reversed, and you were spouting off the drug-addled nonsense,” Ellie asked.

“Probably Soccer scores, shake recipes and nonsense about the gold flecks in your eyes. And my goal of going shark swimming. And the next day, I would say most of those things are true,” Nick chagrined. 

“What did Gibbs say about today?” Ellie changed the subject. 

“We have the rest of the week off,” Nick responded, smiling at her. 

“Really?” Ellie brightened

“Yep. But you have to go back to the doctor today. You have an appointment in an hour.” Nick said and glanced at the clock. 

Ellie asked, “Did you say an hour?” Ellie panicked and ran to get dressed. “Did we stop by my apartment last night?” 

“Yes, B, I’m not a caveman. You put together a go-bag. It’s by the couch.” Nick called.

Ellie got ready and at the doctor’s. Her doctor was impressed with her progress; however, she recommended staying with someone until the headache subsides. 

On the way home, Ellie stopped by her apartment to get more clothes and things. On the way back to Nick’s, Ellie starred out the window.

“Nick. can we do something today?” Ellie asked quietly.

Nick glance at Ellie and almost imagine she said this. “Sure we have nothing else to do today. What did you want to do?”

“Let’s go to the National Zoo,” Ellie suggested.

Nick smiled at his partner and turned his jeep around.

At the Zoo, Ellie and Nick relished on a day off. They Enjoyed looking at the animals and watching the children. 

During lunch, they were sitting on a bench watching the elephants. 

Nick glanced at Ellie and said, “You know I know what you did, Ellie. You pushed me out of the way when the explosion went off”

Ellie had a deer in the headlights look. “You know I risked my life for you,” She said quietly. 

Much like in the hospital months earlier, Nick grabbed her hand and squeezed. For now, it was just enough to know that they cared for each other. 

Nick affirmed, “I know.”


End file.
